Thor and Steve Just Cannot Sleep
by Capsicles
Summary: A light drabble inspired by the video on youtube of Samuel L. Jackson reading the children's book "Go the F**k to sleep" Steve and Thor cannot sleep, and Tony comes to their rescue with one of his favourite bedtime stories! Enjoy!


_Thor and Steve Just Cannot Sleep_

**just wanted to write a short drabble about my two favorite blondes and their adventures in sleep. Does the title rhyme? Or am I just stupid? Yes probably the latter. Enjoy! (:**

…..

It had been a long day for the Avengers. They had been in a meeting with SHIELD almost all day long discussing future situations and Loki and whatnot that could even be discussed. Steve didn't mind meetings too much, he listened intently, like a young boy who had just started school and his first teacher ever was speaking. As for Thor, it was not the same. Thor was a god, and he did have the build of a god. Let's just say that normal office chairs did not do his lower half any justice. To be fair, Thor is Thor. He does not handle sitting in one room very well. He is the god of lightning, a ball of pure energy.

It was now just past midnight as the Avengers sat in Tony's living room enjoying multiple boxes of pizza. The owner of this specific pizza branch was now a millionaire. As everyone was just finishing up, members started retreating back into the night. First to leave was Dr. Banner claiming he was too tired and afraid the other one might get ahold of him. He said his worth of goodnights and left for his room. After another slice or two, Natasha crept off to her quarters waving softly at the circle of testosterone. She was closely followed by Clint who quickly paced up to her and whispered something into her ear that left them mumbling softly down the hall. Tony caught on to the situation and he winked at Steve and Thor who sat across from him and kissed his teeth making a clicking noise. Steve and Thor just sat wide eyed wondering mindlessly about what Tony was going on about. Thor turned his head and back at Tony. "_What are you looking at Man of Iron?" _he questioned innocently. "_Guys, come on, do you not understand why I did that?"_ Tony sighed, putting his head down. "_Stark, if this is a reference, I do not understand it whatsoever." _Steve said with a curious voice. "_Forget it. Goodnight." _Tony grunted as he stood up towards his lab. "_Blondes, what do I do with them.."_ mumbled Tony as he descended the stairs.

Steve and Thor sat in comfortable silence while finishing off the pizza and trying to figure out Tony's gesture together. They never came to a conclusion about it. At around 2:30, Steve had asked JARVIS to put on a movie for them to watch. As they got through half of the film, the lights of the room suddenly flipped on. Steve and Thor jerked their heads quickly at the light, looking for the culprit. At the end of the hall stood a tall shadow, both lifted their heads to look at an angry looking Nick Fury in his sleeping robe. "_Rogers, Thor, do you have any idea what time it is? "_ He almost screamed. "_Sir, your Midgardian timing system does often confuse me, but I feel I am starting to understand. Is it not 3 in morn right now?" _Thor replied with a shining smile, showing his pride in understanding. "_It is time to sleep for most people. Are you two not tired? Because I am and I must look after you two." _Fury frowned. "_But Fury, we are not consumed by the want to slumber yet. Am I correct Steven?" _Thor looked expectably at Steve. "_Yes sir, Thor and I aren't tired at all" _At that moment, Tony walked in wearing a loose shirt and his ironman boxers. "_WHY ARE YOU THREE HERE? I WAS WORKING ON SOMETHING."_ He shouted. "_These two big boys don't seem to want to sleep." _Nick rubbed his forehead._ "I have just the right thing for them. JARVIS, you know the book." _Tony said as he walked back with a slight wave. "_Thor, go in Steve's room for the night. Goodbye. Don't come out till morning." _Fury ended.

In Steve's room, the two sat on the bed in their pajamas looking around eyes wide open. "_JARVIS, what did Tony have for us?" _Steve asked. "_Mister Stark has prepared me to read a bedtime story for you two." _JARVIS replied. "_A Midgardian folk tale? You _ may begin immediately!" Thor exclaimed. "_Enjoy the story sirs." _JARVIS said before beginning to read.

"_**The cats nestle close to their kittens now.**_

_**The lambs have lain down with the sheep.**_

_**You're cozy and warm in your bed, my dear"**_

_"Such a sweet story, I do enjoy your Midgard creatures very much. They are very adorable." _Thor smiled.

_"This doesn't sound like a story Tony would recommend..but it is soothing." _Steve said as he laid his head down.

"_**The windows are dark in the town, child.**_

_**The whales huddle down in the deep."**_

"_Steven you are very insightful, It does seem so that this story is not suited for Stark." _Thor said sleepily through droopy eyes._  
_

"_but it seems to be working very well at putting us to sleep. Thor, we should be sure to thank Tony tomorrow morning." _Steve whispered.  
_  
The two lay down and slowly let their eyes close, Thor even begins a light snore. Then JARVIS begins the finishing sentence of the request from Tony._

_**"Just go the fuck to sleep." **_

Steve and Thor both jerked up from their pillows and quickly turned their heads to face each other. "_I knew something was up, JARVIS was this a children's story? What had the modern world come to? I will make sure to speak to Tony about this." _Steve said surprisingly. "_Oh my! Is that not the word that many have told me is known to be quite offensive? Steven, we shall speak to stark together after the rising of the sun." _Thor replied.

_"Good night Captain Rogers, Thor. I hope you have enjoyed your story_." JARVIS finished.

"_Good night Thor" _Steve said through a yawn.

_"May we both go the fuck to sleep as Tony has asked" _Thor said groggily.

Steve just left a note to himself to explain that to Thor…tomorrow.

**'and we are done here! Thanks for reading this drabble and do not forget to check out the link I will post for the reading of the children's book "go the f**k to sleep" by Adam Mansbach read by our favourite SHIELD member, Mr. Nick Fury (Samuel L. Jackson)**

It's actually really funny, I recommend you all see it just for the fun of it! Thank you for reading and reviews are always welcome good or bad! (:

Heres the link: watch?v=dIBqd1kxoQk

**I own nothing ! **


End file.
